Perdão Negro
by Lady Macbeth2
Summary: Andy podia ter amado e escolhido Tonks sobre sua família, mas aquele homem simples e comum nunca poderia superar o encanto de Bellatrix e a mistura de amor, cumplicidade, ódio, inveja e admiração entre as duas irmãs. Leves spoilers de Deathly Hallows.


**Perdão Negro**

Peças de roupa espalhavam-se pelo chão e pedaços de pergaminho eram jogados a torto e a direito, flutuando lentamente no ar até caírem no chão com um toque gentil e suave. No meio de toda aquela bagunça, Andromeda procurava frenética e apavorada, sem se importar com o fato de que a bagunça que ela própria estava fazendo provavelmente dificultaria ainda mais a sua busca. Não importava, importava? Ela acabaria encontrando, de qualquer forma. Tinha que encontrar, afinal, estava ali. Tinha que estar.

- Procurando alguma coisa, maninha?

Andromeda, ajoelhada sobre o conteúdo de uma gaveta jogada no chão, levantou-se num pulo e virou-se para encarar a irmã. Seus lábios se estreitaram em apreensão e raiva. Encostada no batente da porta, com pernas e braços cruzados e um ar de pura malícia no rosto bonito, Bellatrix sorria. E quando Bella sorria, era porque alguém estava prestes a chorar.

- O que você quer, Bellatrix?

- Hum...Quanta amargura, minha querida Andy. Eu seria mais gentil no seu lugar. Nunca se sabe quando você vai precisar da ajuda de sua adorável e bondosa irmã mais velha.

Andromeda franziu a testa, ainda mais irritada. Bondosa, Bellatrix? Claro. A jovem de cabelos negros, ainda sorrindo, adentrou a confusão do quarto, evitando facilmente os objetos espalhados pelo chão com uma graciosidade que só podia vir do próprio demônio. A garota mais nova afastou os desordenados cachos castanhos do rosto e suspirou, exasperada. Ela não queria a presença de Bellatrix, nunca, e muito menos naquele momento, quando ela estava tão preocupada com assuntos muito mais importantes do que alguma misteriosa e súbita necessidade de sua irmã de zombar e rir dela.

- Bellatrix, eu agradeço o seu misterioso oferecimento para me ajudar a arrumar o quarto, mas será que você se importaria em sumir daqui imediatamente? Eu não preciso da sua ajuda, e gostaria de ficar sozinha agora.

- Ah, é claro que gostaria. Imagino que você precise de muito tempo sozinha para pensar na enrascada em que se meteu, não é mesmo, maninha?

Aquilo chamou a atenção de Andromeda, que deslocou os olhos da bagunça no chão para o rosto malicioso da irmã. Um diário perdido, mais o sorriso de Bellatrix, mais aquelas estranhas palavras...Não, não podia ser. Ninguém no mundo podia possivelmente ser tão azarado, certo?

Errado.

Bellatrix, ainda sorrindo, enfiou a mão esquerda no bolso – canhota, como os demônios – e tirou de lá um horrivelmente familiar caderno pequeno, de capa vermelha, com cheiro de folhas secas e páginas amareladas. E então ela abriu o caderno, exatamente na última página em que Andromeda havia escrito, com seus dedos incrivelmente finos e longos. Pois Bellatrix tinha, de fato, dedos incrivelmente finos e longos. Dedos muito apropriados para a bruxa malvada de alguma história infantil tentando alcançar criancinhas, ou simplesmente para uma jovem dama muito prendada e muito habilidosa com o piano. A jovem de cabelos negros era as duas coisas, é claro, embora Andromeda não pudesse ser considerada exatamente uma criancinha.

- Ah, uma enrascada e tanto, não é mesmo, maninha?

- Bellatrix, se você veio aqui só para jogar os seus joguinhos, fique sabendo que...

- De qualquer forma, eu fiquei bastante surpresa. Logo você, Andy! A mais esperta, a mais Sonserina de todos os Black...Ah, sim, eu sei que você nunca compartilhou as nossas idéias sobre pureza do sangue, supremacia e miscigenação, mas ainda assim...Ninguém pode negar que você é esperta, e ambiciosa, e...Bem, tudo o que compõe o caráter de um típico Sonserino. E, no entanto, aqui está você, cometendo tolices imperdoáveis. Deixar um diário tão comprometedor largado por aí, engravidar de um sangue-ruim...

O tagarelar aleatório de Bellatrix foi interrompido subitamente pelo tapa enérgico de Andromeda. As duas jovens encararam-se, igualmente surpresas, ofegantes, com as faces avermelhadas de raiva e os olhos arregalados. Lentamente, as marcas dos dedos da irmã mais nova foram desaparecendo do rosto da irmã mais velha, que voltou a esboçar seu sorriso torto e perigoso.

- Vou perdoar esse seu pequeno deslize, querida Andy. Imagino que a culpa desse súbito descontrole seja dos hormônios desajustados de uma grávida, ou algo do tipo. De qualquer forma...

Mais uma vez, a torrente de ironia e malícia de Bellatrix foi interrompida por um estalo seco no ar, dessa vez o aparecimento de um minúsculo elfo doméstico. A criatura abaixou a cabeça nodosa e, torcendo os dedos nervosamente, balbuciou com sua voz aguda e patética:

- Mestra Bellatrix, o senhor Lestrange a aguarda no saguão de entrada.

A jovem revirou os olhos e mordeu os lábios, irritada com a interrupção em seu delicioso jogo, e lançou um último olhar divertido à irmã antes de focar suas atenções no elfo.

- Qual Lestrange, Twinky?

- O... O Lestrange que Madame Black proibiu de visitar a Mestra Bellatrix.

- Você quer dizer Rodolphus, certo?

- Twinky não gosta do senhor Rodolphus, não gosta, Mestra Bellatrix. Não vá com ele, por favor, Mestra. A Madame Black ficará furiosa!

- Não se preocupe, Twinky. Eu sei controlar o meu namorado. E não pretendo, de forma alguma, cometer o mesmo erro de nossa querida Andromeda.

A irmã mais jovem, sentada em sua ampla e desarrumada cama, lançou um olhar miserável e desesperado a Bellatrix, que a ignorou completamente e saiu do quarto num elegante esvoaçar de suas vestes cinzentas, guardando cuidadosamente no bolso um pequeno e precioso caderno vermelho.

* * *

Sirius olhava fixamente para frente, evitando com todas as forças os olhos negros e brilhantes do bebê em seus braços, olhos terrivelmente parecidos com os de uma certa prima muito malvada e perigosa. O jovem contorceu-se em seu terno apertado, perguntando-se quanto tempo mais teria que esperar até o começo da cerimônia. Por trás do altar, um padre com aproximadamente um milhão de anos observava a igreja vazia com olhos mortiços e desinteressados, tão decrépito quanto as paredes descascadas e o teto gotejante. Tudo bem que o casamento deveria ser discreto e simples, mas será que Andy não podia ter arranjado um lugar um pouco mais decente?

Uma vaporosa sombra vestida de branco passou por Sirius, que se endireitou no banco de madeira, xingando-se mentalmente. Como ele, a única testemunha do casamento, pudera distrair-se a ponto de não perceber que a cerimônia começara? E onde diabos estava Ted?

A sombra, no entanto, não continuou seu caminho em direção ao altar, parando diante dele, enfiando-se com dificuldade no pequeno espaço entre suas pernas compridas e o banco à sua frente e, finalmente, sentando-se ao seu lado. Sirius abriu a boca e desviou os olhos do altar, pronto para perguntar a Andy o que diabos estava acontecendo, mas as palavras morreram em sua boca. Ao seu lado, gloriosamente pálida, usando um longo vestido branco e o seu famoso sorriso torto, estava Bellatrix Black.

O garoto olhou freneticamente para os lados, mas ninguém estava à vista. Então ele se inclinou para a prima, falando baixa e furiosamente:

- Bella, o que diabos você está fazendo aqui? Por acaso você enlouqueceu?

- Há quem diga que eu sempre fui um pouco louca, meu querido primo. De qualquer forma, não sei o que estou fazendo de tão errado. Por acaso uma garota não pode mais ver o casamento de sua própria irmã?

Sirius encarou Bellatrix por alguns instantes, o queixo caído e os olhos presos na fina e longa silhueta de serpente da prima. Desde que entrara em Hogwarts, pouco a vira, e tinha se esquecido de como ela podia ser perigosamente envolvente. O vestido branco, seco, simples e absolutamente maravilhoso, era uma evidente provocação, assim como o seu tom de voz suave, lânguido, sedutor. Ele certamente não tinha experiência e força suficientes para lutar contra aquele irresistível apelo, mas...Por Andy...

- Irmã? Pelo que eu sei, Andy não é mais sua irmã. E a culpa é sua!

- Minha? De modo algum. A querida Andromeda é maior de idade, e completamente responsável por suas ações. Se ela escolheu engravidar e casar-se com um sangue-ruim, a culpa é toda dela. A família a deserdaria de qualquer forma, não importando quem contasse a verdade.

- A verdade é que você só está aqui para causar confusão. Vá embora, Bellatrix!

- Nesse caso, você também devia ir. Afinal, não foi por isso que você veio? Para contrariar e irritar seus pais, como gosta tanto de fazer?

- Eu estou aqui porque me importo com Andy. Você...

- Quem você pensa que é para dizer que eu não me importo com minha própria irmã? Por Merlim, Sirius, cale a boca e não tente falar do que não entende.

Os dois interromperam seus sussurros furiosos quando uma suave música começou a ecoar pela igreja. O noivo, nervoso e distraído, já estava em sua posição, e Bellatrix e Sirius se viraram para descobrir Andromeda entrando, numa nuvem de branco e dourado, serena e sorridente.

Sirius sorriu, seus olhos de mercúrio derretendo-se de carinho. Andromeda tinha acabado de ter uma filha e, de qualquer forma, nunca tivera e nunca teria a figura lânguida e imponente ou o rosto assustadoramente perfeito da irmã mais velha mas, naquele momento, mulher nenhuma no mundo comparava-se a ela em matéria de beleza e encanto. A jovem mãe parecia brilhar de alegria e contentamento, com seus olhos cinzentos e transbordantes de amor fixos no marido, e apenas nele. Então, por apenas um segundo, ela desviou o olhar para a criança que Sirius segurava desajeitadamente e a mulher ao seu lado, e o sorriso morreu em seus lábios.

- Está feliz agora? – rosnou o garoto, entre dentes furiosamente cerrados.

- Por Merlim, será que você não compreende o significado de "não tente falar do que não entende"? Cale-se, e assista à cerimônia.

Irritado, o garoto mordeu os lábios, franziu as sobrancelhas e segurou o bebê com mais força, mas obedeceu às ordens de Bellatrix. _Por Andy_, ele repetia para si mesmo, um mantra sagrado de controle e paciência.

A cerimônia pareceu durar séculos, mas por fim os noivos se beijaram e caminharam para fora da igreja, Andromeda agora hesitante e apreensiva, Ted sonhador e absolutamente tonto de felicidade. Os dois jovens Black levantaram-se e os seguiram, com antagonismo e raiva evidentes em cada um de seus gestos. E então as duas irmãs se encararam.

Sirius esperou que relâmpagos cortassem o céu e o dia ficasse frio e cinzento, mas o céu de verão continuou a brilhar com um azul ofuscante, e os passarinhos nas árvores continuaram a cantar alegremente. Uma brisa suave fez o comprido véu branco de Andromeda dançar no ar, e Bellatrix pareceu sorrir com algo estranhamente semelhante a carinho e amor.

A irmã mais velha pensou por alguns instantes. Ela poderia ter dito, num tom acusador, _"Você nos abandonou"_, o que a mais nova provavelmente responderia com _"Você me traiu"_. Ela poderia ter feito algum comentário acerca da sua semelhança com a pequena criança nos braços de Sirius, mas estremeceu ao pensar que podia ser parecida com um monstrinho mestiço. Ela poderia ter rido maldosamente e falado de como Andromeda parecia gasta, cansada e envelhecida, mas não estava ali para brigar, pelo menos não daquela vez. Então Bellatrix sussurrou, com uma voz suave e gentil que, definitivamente, não parecia pertencer a ela:

- Cissy vai se casar daqui a dois meses.

- Lucius Malfoy?

- É.

- Ele é um idiota.

- É o que eu sempre digo. Cissy conseguiu, definitivamente, fazer uma escolha ainda pior do que a sua.

As duas irmãs trocaram risadinhas maldosas, subitamente esquecendo suas rivalidades e diferenças. O queixo de Sirius, pela segunda vez naquele dia, caiu. Nunca tinha reparado como Bella e Andy eram estranhamente parecidas. As linhas de seus rostos pareciam gêmeas e suas risadas eram idênticas embora, no conjunto geral, a aparência de Bellatrix fosse muito mais dramática e predatória do que a da simples e gentil Andromeda.

Então as risadas morreram e a irmã mais nova sussurrou, de forma quase amedrontada e tímida:

- E você? Quando vai se casar?

- A data não está marcada ainda. Eu quero esperar, e Rodolphus...Rodolphus concordou. Por mim, ele concordou.

- Então você fez uma boa escolha.

- Sim...Surpreendentemente, sim.

- Mas você o ama?

- Eu gosto de Rodolphus. Eu me importo com ele. Acho que isso é o máximo que eu posso sentir por...Por alguém que não seja...Por alguém que esteja ao meu alcance. Acho que eu simplesmente não nasci para o amor. Mas eu acho que serei feliz com Rodolphus.

- Eu espero que seja.

As duas irmãs se calaram, encarando-se agora seriamente. A suave e morna brisa agora estava um pouco mais fria e forte, e parecia estar trazendo nuvens negras e ameaçadoras até eles. Ted Tonks puxou levemente a manga do vestido de Andromeda, que deu um pulinho sobressaltado, como se tivesse se esquecido da presença do marido. Sirius sentiu uma pontada de pena do homem. Andy podia amá-lo, podia ter escolhido-o sobre sua família, mas aquele homem simples e comum nunca poderia superar o encanto de Bellatrix e a mistura de amor, cumplicidade, ódio, inveja e admiração entre as duas irmãs. E o menino, naquele momento, teve a súbita certeza de que bastava Bella estender uma mão para que a irmã mais nova abandonasse o marido e a seguisse até o fim do mundo.

As mãos de Bellatrix, no entanto, permaneceram bem quietas enquanto Andromeda esboçava um último sorriso de despedida e dizia, suavemente:

- Bem, Bella, obrigada por ter vindo.

O bebê foi então gentilmente retirado dos braços dormentes de Sirius, e só então o jovem percebeu como a criança era pesada. Uma mão grande e peluda – Ted Tonks – bagunçou seus cabelos carinhosamente, e então, os noivos entraram na carruagem que os aguardava, e então...Então eles tinham ido.

Palavras não proferidas e uma despedida evitada ainda pairavam no ar, mas Bellatrix apenas sacudiu a cabeça, reassumiu seu zombeteiro sorriso torto e começou a andar. Sirius, mais uma vez, admirou por alguns hipnóticos instantes a silhueta atraente da prima em seu simples vestido branco de alças, a provocação que ambas as irmãs decidiram esquecer em nome de uns poucos minutos de paz. Então o rapaz sacudiu a cabeça, de uma forma inconscientemente muito parecida com a de Bellatrix, e correu atrás dela.

- Ei, Bella, não me deixe sozinho aqui!

A jovem parou de andar e virou-se para ele. O agora violento vento às suas costas desordenou seus cabelos curtos, mas ela limitou-se a erguer uma sobrancelha irônica, dizendo preguiçosamente:

- Você chegou aqui sozinho, não chegou? Tenho certeza de que também pode ir embora sozinho.

- Bem, na verdade eu...Eu pensei que Andromeda fosse me levar de volta para casa. Será que você não poderia fazer aparatação conjunta comigo?

- Oras, não seja tolo. Andromeda é parecida demais comigo para isso. E eu sou parecida demais com Andromeda para isso. Nós não poderíamos possivelmente resistir à tentação de rir de você tentando voltar para casa, sozinho e sem magia, no meio da chuva, priminho. Boas férias.

E, num estalo seco e alto, Bellatrix desapareceu no mesmo instante em que a chuva começou a cair. Com uma expressão surpresa e irritada no rosto, entre raios e trovões, Sirius gritou, furioso:

- Eu te odeio, Bellatrix!

E, por um segundo, pareceu que a risada zombeteira e maldosa das duas primas respondeu, pairando no ar até ser dissipada pelas grossas gotas que caíam do céu.

* * *

O mundo girava com sua fúria habitual, mas as duas irmãs brincavam no jardim alheias às brigas entre seus pais, às notícias sombrias nos jornais e até mesmo às suas óbvias diferenças. No meio de alguma brincadeira de correr e se esconder, a menina de grossas tranças negras tropeçou e caiu violentamente no chão. Cascalho nos joelhos e dentes no lábios fizeram pele se abrir e sangue correr, mas foi a outra menina quem chorou, enquanto sua irmã sentava-se no chão e, calmamente, soprava o machucado nos joelhos com os lábios sangrentos.

- Andy, se você continuar a chorar, mamãe e papai vão ouvir e nos tirar do jardim. Você não quer isso, não é mesmo? Você não é um bebê chorão como Cissy, é?

- Mas...Mas Bella, você está _ferida! _– o gritinho de Andromeda soou patético e sufocado entre lágrimas grossas e fortes soluços, e a irmã mais velha revirou os olhos.

- Eu estou perfeitamente bem, Andy, e se você não parar com essa bobagem agora, eu vou te dar motivos bem mais sérios para chorar.

Com um gritinho assustado, ainda entre lágrimas e soluços, a menina mais nova correu para longe da irmã. Só quando alcançou o jazigo dos Black, onde Bellatrix raramente entrava por causa de um fantasma particularmente obstinado e assustador que se apaixonara por ela, foi que Andromeda se permitiu parar para respirar.

Com a respiração ainda ofegante, a menina encostou-se no mármore frio e cinzento e deslizou lentamente para o chão úmido. Como esperava, logo surgiu diante dela o fantasma mais curioso e insistente do jazigo dos Black, o único fantasma criança de toda a família.

- Bellatrix não veio comigo, Sirius.

- Ah, eu já imaginava.

- Você devia realmente parar de importuná-la. Você irrita a Bella, sabe?

- E é por isso que eu gosto tanto dela. Se fosse qualquer outra criança, a minha insistência certamente acabaria assustando-a, e até mesmo aterrorizando-a. Mas Bellatrix fica apenas irritada. Ela é incrível.

- É mesmo.

O ar distante e sonhador do fantasma suavizou-se um pouco, e ele voltou suas atenções para a menina à sua frente. Seu rosto era sardento e sujo, e seus cabelos eram um emaranhado confuso de fios castanhos, mas havia algo em seus traços nobres e sua ousadia hesitante que lembrava a irmã mais velha. A face do menino coloriu-se de um tom de pérola um pouco mais forte e ele sorriu. Era estranho pensar que aquelas meninas eram suas sobrinhas-tataranetas. Às vezes ele se esquecia de que tinha mais de cem anos, e não os oito com que morrera.

- Você admira muito Bellatrix, não é mesmo?

- Muito! Ela é a pessoa mais legal do mundo!

- Bem, eu não deixaria Bellatrix ficar sabendo disso se fosse você. Ela não é do tipo que gosta de ser considerada "legal".

- O que você quer dizer?

O fantasma soltou um pesado suspiro, arrependido de suas palavras. Às vezes ele se esquecia de que aquelas meninas não tinham cem anos. Elas eram apenas crianças, afinal de contas, ainda que precoces e inteligentes.

- Deixa para lá.

- Não!

Ele encarou a gentil, suave e tímida Andromeda com surpresa. Seus dedos estavam enterrados na terra úmida, seus olhos cinzentos brilhavam com uma intensidade surpreendente, e Sirius entendeu imediatamente quem a menina estava tentando imitar.

- Não faça isso.

- Isso o quê?

- Não imite Bellatrix.

- Por que não? Você diz que ela é incrível. Todos dizem.

Sirius sorriu diante da amargura e inveja mal disfarçadas, emboladas e misturadas com admiração e amor. Ele se lembrava de sentir algo parecido com aquilo em relação a seus irmãos mais novos, que tiveram chance de viver até a maturidade. Até terem consciência suficiente do significado da morte para não temê-la, para encará-la e não se tornarem fantasmas. Simples sombras que nada podiam tocar, nada podiam fazer, presas para sempre no tempo, como um retrato de suas mortes.

- Você está com inveja.

- Ótimo. E agora você vai dizer, como todos os outros, para eu não ter inveja. Para eu simplesmente ficar feliz por minha irmã ser tão maravilhosa, e para tentar com todas as minhas forças seguir os passos dela.

- Ah, eu não diria nada disso. E, se fosse você, não ouviria nenhuma das bobagens que seus pais te dizem. Bem, pelo menos não _esse_ tipo de bobagem. Você é tão maravilhosa quanto sua irmã.

- Não, não sou.

- É claro que é. Você é uma Black, afinal de contas. Mas vocês duas sãos diferentes. E, por isso, você não devia tentar seguir os passos dela. Pessoas diferentes precisam de coisas diferentes. Trace seu próprio caminho, cultive suas próprias idéias, e deixe Bellatrix ser Bellatrix e Andromeda ser Andromeda.

A menina o observava boquiaberta, com algo entre o choque e a desconfiança brilhando em seus olhos largos e cinzentos. Será que ele tinha ido longe demais? Será que ele, mais uma vez, se esquecera de que estava falando com uma criança e dissera o que não devia? O sorriso sereno, e ao mesmo tempo travesso, que surgiu nos lábios rosados e finos da garota disse-lhe que não.

- Sabe, eu nunca imaginei que fosse ouvir algo assim de você, entre todas as pessoas...Ou, é...Fantasmas. Mas obrigada, Sirius.

- De nada, Andromeda. Agora vá brincar, criança infernal.

Andromeda soltou uma risadinha e, num pulo, saiu correndo do frio e sombrio jazigo dos Black. Preso por mágica ao lugar onde fora enterrado, o fantasma do menino limitou-se a observar a menina até ela desaparecer de suas vistas.

- Um esforço louvável da sua parte, sem dúvida. Mas você sabe que é totalmente inútil, não sabe? Essas meninas estão destinadas a se odiarem, Sirius.

- Ah, Cygnus. Você alegra a minha morte com esse seu eterno otimismo.

- Não se trata de otimismo ou pessimismo. Eu estou apenas sendo realista, Sirius. Eu conheci Isla Black, e eu te digo: o brilho nos olhos dela era exatamente igual ao brilho nos olhos dessa menina. E Bellatrix, bem...Bellatrix é a cópia exata da nossa querida Elladora. E nós dois conhecemos a história da família bem demais para achar que alguma coisa além de tragédia possa vir dessa situação.

- Bellatrix e Andromeda são, de fato, incrivelmente parecidas com Ella e Isla, mas isso não significa que a história se repetirá, Cygnus. Essa é uma nova geração, uma nova época, um novo mundo.

- Um mundo muito mais perigoso, diga-se de passagem. Ou você por acaso não ouve o que os vivos dizem quando passam por aqui? Tempos negros estão por vir, Sirius, e todos terão que escolher um lado. Você acha...Você _realmente_ acha que Bellatrix e Andromeda escolherão o mesmo lado?

Sirius inclinou a cabeça, olhou para o chão e mordeu os lábios, pensativo. Por fim, voltou a encarar o sobrinho.

- Não, eu não acho. Eu posso ter o corpo de uma criança, mas não sou nenhuma criança, Cygnus. Não sou tão ingênuo. Ainda assim, tenho a esperança de que, no fim de tudo, essas duas possam se perdoar.

- E com o fim de tudo você quer dizer...

- O único fim que existe, Cygnus.

- E quem você acha que chega ao fim primeiro?

Para responder a essa pergunta, Sirius não precisou hesitar. Os gritos das meninas, afinal de contas, ecoavam pelos jardins dos Black. A voz de Bellatrix se sobrepunha a todos os sons do lugar, forte e vibrante, espantando os pássaros e desafiando o universo. Acompanhando-a, a voz da irmã mais nova soava suave, tímida, cautelosa. O fantasma do menino sorriu carinhosamente.

- Ah, Bellatrix. Sem sombra de dúvida.

* * *

Seus passos, cautelosos e abafados pelas folhas vermelhas e douradas, pouco barulho faziam no velho e abandonado jardim. Apenas eventualmente seus pés quebravam um galho seco ou espantavam algum animal, assinalando sua presença no decrépito lar dos Black. Ninguém mais ali vivia, ninguém mais parecia se lembrar daquela mansão grande, triste e vazia. Mas quem se lembraria, afinal? Os tempos eram outros, tempos de mudança e renovação. Todos queriam esquecer o passado e, de qualquer forma, quase todos que pertenciam ao passado estavam mortos.

A mulher sufocou um soluço com as mãos, espantando lágrimas furtivas dos olhos largos e escuros. Sim, todos mortos. E ela não podia fazer nada para mudar aquilo. Já estava na hora de aceitar.

- Obrigada por ter vindo.

- Não é perigoso? Eu pensei que Aurores estivessem vigiando a casa...

- Não me subestime. Eu também andei vigiando, e esperei até que eles afrouxassem o cerco para aparecer. O Lord das Trevas pode estar morto, mas minhas habilidades não morreram com Ele. Eu fui, afinal de contas, um de Seus mais temidos Comensais por algum motivo.

- Grandes Comensais. Derrotados por um bando de pirralhos.

- Ah, nada pode ser mais perigoso do que um bando de pirralhos. Nós também éramos, afinal, um bando de pirralhos cheios de coragem e esperança quando começamos, Andromeda.

Seus olhos se estreitaram quando ela finalmente distinguiu, em meio às sombras do jazigo dos Black, a figura odiada, triste e encurvada de Rodolphus. Ele virou-se para encará-la, e sua boca se abriu de surpresa. Ainda havia traços do homem devastadoramente belo que ele fora um dia, mas a maior parte daquela beleza parecia ter sido levada por um tempo cruel e descompassado. Como se Rodolphus tivesse vivido num universo alternativo, onde o tempo passasse muito mais rápido, e ele envelhecesse mil anos para cada estação que se passava na Terra.

Havia círculos negros por baixo de seus olhos claros e baços, que um dia haviam brilhado com malícia e zombaria. Sua figura alta e esbelta parecia ter minguado para um esqueleto triste e abandonado, e o sorriso que ele abriu quando a viu era apenas uma sombra do sorriso predador que tanto encantara Bella em sua juventude. Quando ele falou mais uma vez, no entanto, sua voz soou tão bela e musical quanto tinha sido há trinta anos, e Andromeda sorriu diante do fato inegável de que, apesar de não serem tão velhos, eles dois eram raras relíquias de uma época que já tinha acabado.

- Eu sei que é difícil voltar, mas eu pensei que...Que devíamos...Nós a amávamos, afinal de contas.

- Muitas pessoas a amavam.

- Mas estão todas mortas.

- E Cissy?

- Ah, eu a chamei. Mas ela tem uma família para guardar e proteger, uma imagem para manter. Narcissa está aterrorizada, essa é a verdade, e não se deixaria ser vista em minha presença por nada no mundo. Já você...Você não tem mais nada. Nós lhe tiramos tudo.

- Eu não pretendo ser vista em sua presença.

- É claro. Eu também não pretendo ser visto, mas acidentes acontecem. Eu me deixaria pegar, é claro, se fosse apenas para morrer. Você não sabe como é terrível ser o único que...O único que sobrou. Uma vida sem Bella...E sem Rabastan, também...Uma vida sem nada, na verdade...Mas...Não é a morte que me espera, se eu for pego.

- Azkaban.

Os olhos baços de Rodolphus brilharam, azuis, com a força de antigamente. Seu brilho, no entanto, era aterrorizado, quase demente, repleto da mesma insanidade que, segundo diziam, habitara os olhos de Bellatrix depois que ela deixara a prisão dos bruxos.

- Você merece. Vocês mereceram. Tudo o que fizeram foi...

- Ah, não tenho dúvida de que merecemos. Talvez você não acredite, mas todos nós tínhamos consciência de cada coisa terrível e desumana que fazíamos. No entanto, era...Era irresistível. Há uma razão pela qual a Magia Negra é proibida, sabe? Quando você começa, é impossível parar.

- Então você não pretende parar?

- Eu estou...Bem, eu estou tentando. Não quero que o Ministério me detecte, sabe?

- Onde você está vivendo?

- Eu preferia não dizer. Sabe, por razões de segurança. Minha e sua. É melhor que...

- Sim, claro.

As palavras morreram, e os dois voltaram os olhos para o caixão fechado, em suspensão no ar, pronto para ser baixado suavemente até o último espaço no jazigo dos Black.

- Eu posso...Posso vê-la?

- É claro, me desculpe. Eu fechei...Não agüentei ficar olhando...Mas você pode vê-la, é claro que pode. Ela ainda é linda, depois de todos esses anos, depois de tudo o que aconteceu.

Com um floreio de sua varinha, Andromeda fez com que a tampa do caixão se abrisse lentamente. Entre veludos vermelhos e sedas negras, Bellatrix a encarava fixamente. Havia um ar de surpresa e incredulidade quase cômicos em seu rosto, mas Rodolphus dissera a verdade. Ela ainda era _linda_, ainda tinha a mesma beleza que Andromeda invejara desesperadamente por tanto tempo. Agora, toda aquela beleza lhe causava apenas uma vaga e surda tristeza.

- Ela morreu lutando.

- Eu nunca imaginei que tivesse sido de outra forma.

- Ela matou a sua filha.

- Eu sei.

- E você continua amando as duas do mesmo jeito.

Lágrimas grossas e salgadas caíram sobre a pele cinzenta e gélida – era tão estranho ver sua irmã, tão tempestuosa e explosiva, reduzida à condição de uma rígida e fria estátua de mármore! – de Bellatrix, e Andromeda sentiu a mão grande e magra de Rodolphus pousar gentilmente sobre seu ombro. Ela enxugou os olhos e o nariz na manga das vestes distraidamente, e olhou ao redor, entendo então a súbita queda na temperatura do ar. Próximos a ela e Rodolphus, diversos fantasmas – não muitos, pois a maioria dos Black era corajosa demais para tremer diante da morte – observavam o caixão tristemente. Ali estavam Sirius, eternamente preso a sua forma de menino, e Cygnus, o cínico homem que se matara com uma poção verde-esmeralda. Ali estava Cassiopeia, que morrera de amor e amargura, e mais uns quatro antepassados que Andromeda não conhecia, certamente vindos de um tempo em que os Black nem mesmo tinham a árvore genealógica de que tanto se orgulhavam.

Subitamente, Andromeda se viu atingida pela revelação de que eles tinham vindo presenciar o enterro da última Black. Afinal de contas, Sirius e Regulus estavam mortos, ela tinha sido expulsa da família, e Cissy, bem...Cissy, com toda a sua racionalidade, todo o seu sangue frio e seu gélido instinto de auto-preservação, nunca fora verdadeiramente uma Black.

A mulher suspirou, abandonando tristemente a própria mão sobre a de Rodolphus.

- Esse é o último espaço que temos no jazigo, Rodolphus. Você não poderá ser enterrado ao lado de Bella.

A mão sob a sua estremeceu, e o homem disse com uma irresistível mistura de doçura e raiva:

- Eu não poderia deixá-la entre os Lestrange, não quando ela viveu até o fim como uma verdadeira Black. De qualquer forma, eu não creio que sobrará alguém para me enterrar.

- Então é isso...

- Sim. Creio que sim.

Andromeda libertou-se da mão trêmula do cunhado, curvando-se gentilmente para dar um último, triste e suave beijo na testa da irmã mais velha. O homem ao seu lado abafou um soluço angustiado com as mãos e, então, o caixão se fechou, descendo lentamente e sendo finalmente coberto pela placa de mármore, onde letras curvilíneas desenharam o nome da última estrela dos Black a se apagar.

* * *

Andromeda observava, na penumbra do quarto fracamente iluminado pela lua, os destroços de Madeleine, sua boneca preferida, quebrada pelas brincadeiras violentas e impulsivas de Bellatrix. Nem mesmo a magia dos pais pudera consertar os cacos de porcelana, partidos em pedaços tão pequenos que já tinham se esquecido de seu lugar e sua função no universo.

A menina fungou fortemente e afastou os cachos castanhos que lágrimas furiosas grudaram no rosto. A tempestade já tinha passado, e a filha do meio de Cygnus e Druella sentia agora apenas o enorme e insondável abismo vazio da perda.

A porta do quarto rangeu suavemente, e Andromeda distinguiu entre as sombras do quarto a figura de Bellatrix, saltitando em sua direção, cuidadosa e graciosamente, com suas sapatilhas de balé novas. A menina mais velha inclinou a cabeça meigamente, escondeu o rosto nos compridos cabelos negros, torceu a longa camisola branca nos dedos nervosos e por fim disse, suavemente:

- Desculpe, Andy. Por favor, me perdoa.

Andromeda tentou ficar irritada, de verdade. Madeleine era realmente importante para ela, e alguém tinha que colocar um limite na genial, adorável e sempre perfeita Bellatrix, afinal de contas. Genial, adorável, perfeita, e tão acostumada a menosprezar e ignorar os desejos, sentimentos e prioridades dos outros. Era impossível, no entanto. A irmã aproximou-se, e a menina mais nova sentiu uma onda de culpa invadi-la quando seu cheiro de lágrimas e chuva atingiu-a. Ela tinha feito Bella chorar, ela tinha feito Bella sofrer. Era o suficiente, por enquanto.

- É claro que eu te perdôo, Bella. Sempre.


End file.
